The Dangers Of Love
This is the 3rd episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Immunity Challenge: Strung Out From a platform in the water, each tribe member must transport a tiki segment to the shore, navigating the segments over and under a series of above- and below-water obstacles. Once on shore, the first two tribes to reassemble their tiki correctly wins immunity. The first place tribe would win spices, vegetables, and utensils while the second place finishers would win vegetables. Winners: TBA Story Previously On Survivor Hibiscus is on it's way towards extinction, they have lost every challenge so far and have voted out two of their strongest members. Ty, who voted with Ed last time, is now on the outs, can he save himself? Things aren't smooth sailing at Ceiba either, Stephen and Patrick looked for the idol in open, causing the entire tribe to look. But it was Violet, who wasn't even looking for the idol, who found it. At Coqui, Cassandra and Devin decided to start seeing each at night so as not to attract the attentions of others. 16 remain, who will be voted out tonight? Day 7 Hibiscus The sun rises as Ty and Dorthey are sitting by the fire. Ty: We're ruined. Dorthey: We need to find the idol. Ty: Before they do. Ty and Dorthey quickly get up and head into the woods. Dorthey and Ty are looking at a weird tree. Ty: This is too obvious. Dorthey: But the idol is always in a tree. Ty: Well this is too obvious of a tree, I'm going to look in another tree. Dorthey keeps searching for a couple of minutes. The camera cuts to Ty who gets down on his knees and looks in between the cracks of a tree and sees something. He looks at Dorthey but she's too busy looking in the tree. He grabs it and sticks it in his pocket. Lisa and Scarlett are laying the shelter. Lisa: They've been gone for way too long. Scarlett: What did they say they were even going to go do? Lisa: I don't remember. Coqui Cassandra and Devin are sitting alone by the fire. Cassandra: We might have to throw the challenge. Devin: Why? Cassandra: We have to throw it now when we have enough people to take out Sally. If we wait, people might go towards her side. Sally and Tom are talking to Chad. Sally: She's trying to throw this next challenge. Chad: That's so stupid, we actually have the numbers, why are we getting rid of them? Sally: Because she's had a personal vendetta against me since day one. Tom: If she throws the challenge, I say we vote her, we don't need someone who's going to purposely weaken us. Chad: I agree but the way things are right now, it's going to be three against three. Tom: So you're going to flip on us instead of getting one of them to flip? Chad: I never said that, in fact I was just going to go talk to Shelia. Chad and Shelia are walking down the beach. Chad: So if we go to tribal, we're the swing votes. Shelia: Well I don't want to align with either really. Chad: Why? Shelia: Cassandra and Devin are together, and that's the dangers of love, they're going to take each other over me. Ceiba Patrick and Joesph are sitting in the shelter while everyone else is out collecting supplies. Patrick: We have to find the idol. Joesph: Maybe one of those three already found it. Patrick: What if Violet found it? Joesph: Violet's too dumb to have found it. Patrick: Let's just check her bag. Patrick and Joesph get up and look in her bag. Tanna is sitting by the lake with Violet talking about Joesph and Patrick. Tanna: Those two really want me out. Violet: What have you done? Tanna: I have no idea, I think I might be a threat to their plans. Violet: Their plans? Tanna: Those two are going to the final two together, they're trying to recruit one of us four into being their third mindless drone. Violet comes back to the shelter and Joesph comes out of the shelter. Joesph: We know you have the idol. Violet: Idol? Joesph: Don't play dumb, align with us and we won't tell anyone. Violet nods as Joesph leaves her. Day 8 Immunity Challenge Hibiscus Lisa and Scarlett immediately talk to Dorthey. Lisa: We have to vote out Ty. Scarlett: It's the only way we can go, plus if you cause a two to two tie, you're drawing rocks. Dorthey: I'll think about it. Ty: So what are you thinking? Dorthey: I have no idea. Ty: I found the idol, we should vote Lisa. Dorthey: She is the weaker of the two. Lisa and Scarlett are walking down the beach. Lisa: We should try to find the idol. They both split up and search everywhere they can. Tribal Council Hibiscus comes in as Jeff welcomes them once again. He asks Scarlett if they're sick of seeing him and Scarlett says yes very fast. Jeff chuckles as he asks Dorthey if the tribe is focusing on strength. Dorthey responds judging by the last two votes, no. Ty looks worriedly. Jeff asks Ty if there has been any talk about an idol. Ty then stands up and pulls an idol out of his shorts. He lets it out in the open that he's playing it and he's voting Lisa. Scarlett looks worried as Dorthey smiles. Lisa just shrugs and says it's just a game, if she goes, it's her time to go. Jeff then asks why she's so calm when someone told her she is going. Lisa just starts breaking down crying and saying it's hard and she doesn't want to go but does at the same time because of hard this game is. Jeff then says it's time to vote. Jeff: If anyone has an idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so. Ty stands and hands Jeff his idol. Jeff: This is an immunity idol, any votes cast against Ty will not count. First Vote: Ty Second Vote: Lisa Third Vote: Lisa Fourth Vote: Lisa Jeff: Lisa, that's three that's enough. Lisa grabs her torch and looks back towards Scarlett. Lisa: Go win this Hibiscus. Jeff: Lisa, the tribe has spoken. Lisa walks off. Jeff: You're down in half only eight days in, you need to change something fast otherwise you'll all be gone by day 12, head on out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... One tribe fights for their first win. "We're going to win, we're going to win or we're going to die." And one tribe goes further down the rabbit hole. "I'm sick of her, I'm ready to vote that ****** off the island." "She's such a bit**! I'm voting for her next." "This is all working towards my strategy of being targeted!" Author's Notes